


It's just medicine

by fancylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, harry is kind of a bad guy, idk find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancylouis/pseuds/fancylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eighteen (and stoned) when he meets Louis, twenty, for the first time in a library.<br/>Harry tells everyone his drugs are just medicine to keep him happy, when actually, the medicine is the only thing keeping Harry away from every nice thing in his life, like Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just medicine

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST  
> Title is from Daughter - medicine  
> This is based on a true story about two boys that I know. This doesn't mean everything is completely the same but it helped me for the storyline.  
> I don't really like the typical bad boy image harry has in fics, but to me it fits Harry better than Louis, so I made Harry the drug addict and not Louis.  
> This will probably have a sad ending (i'm not sure yet)  
> I'll base the mere amount of chapters to several songs, and if I do so, I'll mention it in a note in the beginning.  
> English isn't my native language, don't judge me. :(  
> If you use parts of this story or the whole story go ahead, but keep credit  
> I don't really write fics a lot so I'm just giving it a go
> 
> Have fun reading & ily

**I introduction**

 

It's very early in the morning when Harry's head plus mop of chocolate brown hair was placed on the woode ntable of the library. The tattoos on his right arm were showing because he was wearing a white tanktop. It was in the middle of the winter. He was really baked, and figured that the best place he could be at the moment was the library. It was about 8.45 in the morning as Louis settled at the right same table as Harry. Harry hadn't noticed, just until he heard the sharp noise of the wooden chair legs shoving on the floor. Harry's head rises as words lousily enter his eardrums; "Aren't you cold? You have chills all over your arms."

Harry's chin was now resting on one of his arms, the other one stretched forward as his big pupiled eyes now stared at the other boy. "'M alright," he said, slowly blinking his eyes and grinning to himself.

There was nothing to be found funny. Some minutes pass as Louis has his eyes fixed on a book, whilst Harry hadn't changed position. "Why are you reading a book so early on a Monday?" Harry's words were muffled through his plump lips as he patiently looked at Louis. Louis held his breath for a couple of minutes, and while exhaling he answered; "Why are you in my business so early, on a _Monday_?"

He left intonation on 'Monday'. Those words were quickly followed with "I'm just kidding, I have a test in a couple of hours, and I haven't really studied." Harry nodded like he understood and decided he could introduce himself.

"I'm Harry." "Louis," he replied. He seemed like a man of little words.

 

Not many days after the conversation Harry's had with Louis, they decided to meet once again. The conversation didn't really mean anything until Louis kind of got loose into talking. They both had a few of the same interests, and whenever harry was high he would usually be more open, but now he wasn't high. And he was meeting up with Louis within minutes. He drove to the place they would be meeting, a big park in the centre of the city where Harry's been some times before.

Harry was dressed with a big, beige coloured coat and his hair tied and hidden underneath a grey beanie. His hands were warm inside his pockets and his chin was rested on his chest, somehow trying to catch warmth. It had been snowing just a little bit, but the wind was freezing cold. Harry was leaned onto a black fence as Louis appeared from far away, around a corner, by foot.

A smile appeared on Harry's face. Louis is still as cute when harry isn't high. Louis wears a black jackets with beige wool on the inside, and knitted gloves around his tiny hands. As soon as he arrives closer to Harry, Harry feels his heart beating in his throat. They shared a 'Hi', and Harry would've liekd to hug Louis, but he figured that would be kind of awkward.

They are much more talkative now then they were in the library. The conversation is regular until Harry drops. "Sometimes I use medicine, because I'm not always this happy." Harry felt trusted on Louis' side. Their hands and fingers were just millimeters apart as Harry figured Louis was trying to understand what Harry just said.


End file.
